Piel de Plata
by thedeepbluesky
Summary: Sasuke quiere ser privadamente cursi por una vez en su vida. (Pero le sale mal). [Sasuhina] [Oneshot]


**Advertencias:** Animeverse/Mangaverse. Sin spoilers. Sin contexto.

* * *

 **PIEL DE PLATA**

 _Cap_ _ítulo Único_

* * *

 _Sasuke quiere ser privadamente cursi por una vez en su vida. (Pero le sale mal)._

* * *

Sasuke despierta sobresaltado en medio de la noche. Ha tenido una pesadilla de esas que se olvidan nada más al despertar, pero recuerda vagamente la sensación de la sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos y los cadáveres de sus padres. Está sudando frío y su respiración se encuentra agitada y pesada; le cuesta respirar.

No es la primera vez que tiene una de esas pesadillas. No las tiene a menudo, por supuesto, pero no creo que pueda olvidar a los rostros de sus padres hasta el día de su propia muerte. La carga es muy pesada.

A su lado, Hinata se retuerce por los movimientos bruscos de él, con el camisón apenas tapándole las nalgas y los labios entreabiertos. Sasuke le acaricia el brazo y le alivia saber que ya no está más solo en medio de las noches.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Uchiha intenta normalizar su respiración y vuelve a recostarse suavemente en la cama, intentando por todos los medios no despertar a Hinata. Sabe que va a terminar preocupándola y no es lo que busca o necesita. La habitación está sumida en un silencio inquietante que se mezcla con el eco de los ladridos de los perros en la distancia y la casi apagada respiración de Hinata. No es que Hinata se esté muriendo, por supuesto, es que ella es tan silenciosa para todo, incluso para dormir y respirar.

El brillo de la luna se cuela por la ventana de la habitación y Sasuke siente uno de esos repentinos ataques de poeta que tienen todos los enamorados. Normalmente los ignora, no les hace caso. Él es muy tosco para esas cosas, desabrido también. Hinata lo sabe y nunca le ha pedido que le exprese con palabras lo que con acciones hace constar. Pero, en la oscuridad de la noche… eso no daña a nadie, ¿verdad? El intentarlo. Ella está dormida, él puede hablar quedito.

No sabe cómo empezar, por supuesto. No sabe si hablar sobre sentimientos o sobre el cuerpo de su esposa, de una parte en específico, como los ojos, por ejemplo. No se decide y prueba con más suerte abrazándola por la espalda. A lo mejor su aroma a lavanda y la su piel suave le ayudan a buscar las palabras. Por supuesto, esto no da resultado, pero Sasuke se siente más cómodo y olvida la pesadilla por completo.

Hinata es un buen tranquilizante.

—Tú eres… —susurra tan bajo como puede que parece casi un soplido de aire, pero deja la frase a medio hacer porque ya no se le ocurre nada. Es una vil mentira que los hombres se vuelven poetas cuando se enredan con el amor—. Eres… —intenta otra vez y nada—. Tu piel de plata, que le ha robado su brillo a la luna, provoca un hechizo en mí…

A Sasuke le dan arcadas. No puede seguir. Eso, más que cursi, ha sido repugnante.

—¡Me rindo!

Al final, Sasuke frunce el ceño y se echa a dormir.

La poesía no es lo suyo.

Cuando llega la mañana siguiente, Hinata se ha levantado antes que él. No es tarde, por supuesto, él es mucho mejor que eso. Anda en boxers hasta la cocina y encuentra a su esposa friendo tocino y huevos para el desayuno, con el cabello revuelto y buen humor en el semblante. Hinata siempre se despierta de buenas, claro está. Para eso tiene superpoderes. Él amanece cada vez algo arisco y más silencioso de lo habitual.

La chica le pone el desayuno frente a él cuando lo sienta a la mesa y le sirve un vaso de jugo para que coma en paz. El jugo es comprado, eso sí, no tiene por qué despertarse a exprimir naranjas, no necesita tan perfecta. Ella se sirve un cereal muy colorido que sólo ella come y lo deja reposar porque nunca le ha gustado muy firme. Entrelaza sus manos por debajo de la barbilla y mira a Sasuke de manera penetrante, sonriendo.

—Entonces —comienza con un tono fingidamente casual—… ¿mi piel es de plata?

A Sasuke se le atora el huevo a media garganta.

—¿Qué? —apenas y puede articular.

—También le robé el brillo a la luna. Porque soy una hechicera. ¿Verdad?

—Estabas despierta —acusa el hombre intentando desviar el tema haciéndose el enojado.

—Más o menos —sonríe ella—. Cuéntame más.

—No —se niega Sasuke.

Ella le da una cuchara a su cereal, todavía sonriendo, zanjando el tema. Sabe que si presiona mucho a Sasuke se puede poner muy irritable, más porque acaba de amanecer. Sin embargo, la dulce Hinata no se resiste a tomarle por última vez el pelo a su esposo de cuatro años antes de volver a la cama otro rato. Es su día libre, el de él no.

—¿Puedo escuchar la segunda parte del poema esta noche?

Sasuke quiere enojarse con ella, pero Hinata desaparece rápidamente escaleras arriba.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Plot bunny, Miss Elizabeth S. Pero al menos est** **á aquí :3**

 **¡Gracias por leer y que la fuerza de las papas fritas ilumine su camino!**

 _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_

 **All** **í estoy**


End file.
